lgbtwikiaorg-20200222-history
Same-sex marriage in Portugal
Same-sex marriage is legal in Portugal since June 5, 2010. Lei Nº9/2010 de 31 de Maio - Permite o casamento civil entre pessoas do mesmo sexo Segunda-feira já vai ser possível celebrar casamentos entre pessoas do mesmo sexo The government of Prime Minister José Sócrates had introduced a bill for legalization in December 2009; it was passed by the Assembly of the Republic in February 2010. The bill was declared legally valid by the Portuguese Constitutional Court in April 2010. On May 17, 2010, President Aníbal Cavaco Silva ratified the law and Portugal became the sixth country in Europe and the eighth country in the world to allow same-sex marriage nationwide. Portugal's president to ratify same-sex marriage law The law was published in the official journal Diário da Republica on May 31, 2010 and became effective on June 5, 2010. Lei n.º 9/2010 de 31 de Maio Permite o casamento civil entre pessoas do mesmo sexo Constitutional Court ruling On February 1, 2006, a lesbian couple applied for a marriage licence. Their application was refused, but the couple, Teresa Pires and Helena Paixão, promised to challenge the ban in court, saying that it discriminated against them on the basis of sexual orientation, where discrimination on the basis of gender is banned by the 1976 constitution.Portugal blocks lesbian marriage In 2004 discrimination based on sexual orientation was made illegal. In May 2007 the court rejected the motion and they appealed to the Portuguese Constitutional Court. The Constitutional Court received the case in July 2007. Helena and Teresa's lawyer, Luís Grave Rodrigues, presented their allegations on October 19, 2007, including seven legal opinions (pareceres) from Portuguese professors of law arguing that the ban on same-sex marriage is unconstitutional. Pareceres de personalidades sustentam alegações de recurso entregue no TConstitucional "Quero-as casadas na Primavera" On July 31, 2009, the Constitutional Court decided on a 3–2 vote that the constitution does not demand the recognition of same-sex marriage,Portugal Gay Marriage Ban Upheld By CourtDivided Portugal court upholds gay marriage ban but also does not oppose it, and that the decision must be made by the legislature (that is, the Assembly of the Republic). 2005 elections Same-sex marriage was the source of debate during the 2005 legislative elections, with the winning Socialist Party failing to make a clear statement in favour of same-sex marriage. Prime Minister José Sócrates had stated that introducing same-sex marriage legislation was not in his government's agenda, yet he had not ruled out the possibility that such legislation be introduced if his government was to receive a second consecutive mandate in future elections. The youth wing of his party, as well as the other two left-of-centre parties with parliamentary representation spoke strongly in favour of same-sex marriage, while the right remained extremely opposed to any such legislation. 2008 same-sex marriage bill Two bills to legalize same-sex marriage were presented to Parliament on October 10, 2008. The bills were introduced separately by the Left Bloc (BE) and Green Party (PEV). Both bills were rejected by parliament on opposition from the governing Socialist Party and the main opposition Social Democratic Party.Portugal Says No To Gay MariiagePortugal's Parliament Votes Against Gay Marriage 2009 elections Prime Minister José Sócrates stated on 18 January 2009 that, if re-elected in the September 2009 elections, he planned to introduce a bill to allow same-sex couples the right to marry. While the bill did not contemplate adoption, most LGBT organizations in Portugal support the measure as an important step towards equality.Leader of Portuguese Ruling Party Seeks to Create Homosexual "Marriage" in PortugalPortugal May Be Next in Line for Gay Marriage Sócrates quer casamento gay e referendo à regionalização In March 2009, Jorge Lacão, the Secretary of State for the Presidency of the Council of Ministers, confirmed that the Socialist government intends to legalize same-sex marriage if re-elected in 2009. Casamentos na próxima legislatura Manuela Ferreira Leite, the leader of the conservative Social Democratic Party, has expressed her disapproval on the recognition of same-sex marriage. Ferreira Leite admite discriminar casais 'gay' In May 2009, a grassroots movement, The Movement for Equality in Access to Civil Marriage, was formed to campaign for the proposed same-sex marriage law. It has attracted the support of several Portuguese celebrities, including Nobel Prize winner José Saramago and Mayor of Lisbon António Costa.Same-sex marriage campaign launched in Portugal In October 2009, the newly re-elected José Sócrates made an assurance that the Socialist Party would move ahead with its campaign promise of same-sex marriage. The proposition received strong support from the Left Bloc, with its parliamentary leader presenting a proposed amendment to the Family Code which would make the definition of marriage gender-neutral. BE disponível para aprovar a curto prazo casamento homossexual Casamentos gay: BE já entregou diploma para legalização BE avança hoje com casamento homossexualPortugal to legalize same-sex marriage In mid-October 2009 Jorge Lacão said is likely same-sex marriage will be legalized in early 2010. Portugal: Casamento gay já durante o próximo ano ? On November 3, 2009, José Ribeiro e Castro, member of the CDS-PP, called for a referendum. Gay marriage: Casamentos homossexuais: Ribeiro e Castro quer referendo Socialist Party and Left Bloc rejected that idea. Sócrates rejeita referendo sobre casamentos homossexuais Casamentos entre homossexuais avançam BE acha "descabido" referendo sobre casamentos homossexuais Sócrates rejeita referendo sobre casamentos gay On November 4, Francisco Assis, the parliamentary leader of the Socialist Party, said same-sex marriage bill would be voted soon and confirmed that the bill would not allow same-sex couples to adopt children. PS recusa referendo e afasta adopção PS impõe disciplina de voto no casamento homossexual On December 17, 2009, the Government approved the same-sex marriage bill.Portuguese govt proposes measure to permit gay marriages, Parliament approval is expectedPortugal tipped to allow gay marriagePortuguese govt aims to permit gay marriage On January 8, 2010, after a debate, which included the intervention of the Prime Minister, the Portuguese Parliament passed the bill establishing same-sex marriage in its first reading. On 10 February, the Constitutional Affairs Committee of Parliament approved the bill. Casamento homossexual: diploma aprovado sem alterações na especialidade The final parliamentary vote took place on 11 February, with the bill being approved.Portuguese Lawmakers Approve Gay Marriage BillGay marriage approved by the Portuguese Parliament On February 24, the Constitutional Affairs Committee sent the bill to the Portuguese President Aníbal Cavaco Silva.Portugal's Gay Marriage Bill Receives Final Approval Casamento gay: redacção final do diploma aprovada On March 13, the President asked the Constitutional Court to verify whether the bill is constitutional.Portugal Gay Marriage Bill Forwarded To Constitutional Court Tribunal Constitucional vai fiscalizar casamento homossexual On April 8, 2010, the Portuguese Constitutional Court ruled (11–2) that the bill is constitutional, with three members concluding that the Constitution requires the recognition of same-sex marriages. Comunicado de 8 de Abril de 2010 ACÓRDÃO N.º 121/2010Portugal's Constitutional Court OKs Gay MarriagePortuguese High Court Approve Same-Sex Marriage Law The ruling was published in the official gazette on April 28, giving President Aníbal Cavaco Silva twenty days to sign or veto the bill.20 Days To Decide On Gay Marriage In Portugal Acórdão que dá luz verde ao casamento gay publicado hoje em Diário da República On May 17, President Aníbal Cavaco Silva signed the bill.Pope leaves, Portuguese President signs gay marriage pactLawmakers In Portugal Legalize Gay Marriage The law was published in Diário da República on May 31, 2010 and became effective on June 5, 2010. On June 7 Teresa Pires and Helena Paixão became the first same-sex couple to marry in Portugal. Teresa e Helena já estão casadas Opposition A number of groups have opposed legalizing same-sex marriage both during the process of discussion and after ratification. The Roman Catholic Church in Portugal was opposed to the law, while Portugal's status as a Catholic country was also a reason for the media sensationalism to heighten controversy over the law.Portugal same-sex bill angers Catholic bishopsPortuguese Bishops Call Gay 'Marriage' Law A Step BackwardCatholic Portugal set to legalize gay marriageSame-sex marriages hot debate in deeply Catholic Portugal On January 8, 2010, the parliament rejected motion calling to the national referendum about same-sex marriage. Propõe a realização de um referendo sobre o casamento entre pessoas do mesmo sexo In February, 5,000 people demonstrated against legalization of same-sex marriage in a march in Lisbon.Thousands Protest Portugal's Upcoming Gay Marriage Law On May 13, 2010, during a visit to Portugal, Pope Benedict XVI affirmed his opposition to same-sex marriage, describing it as "insidious and dangerous".In Portugal, Pope Calls Gay Marriage An 'Insidious' ThreatPope says gay marriage is 'insidious and dangerous' See also *Civil union in Portugal *LGBT rights in Portugal *Recognition of same-sex unions in Europe References Portugal Category:Rights in Portugal